


Day out

by vicsumi



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicsumi/pseuds/vicsumi
Summary: “We’re not… Lost, are we?”Koutarou took a sharp breath inward, and turned to face the other. “We are not lost!”





	Day out

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a self indulgent fic series in which the main character (me) is Tatsumi Koutarou's partner. I hope you enjoy the read!

“Tatsumi! Over here!” Victor practically bounded up to the other man, exhausted yet happy to see him here. They had agreed to meet at a shopping complex once Koutarou was done with ‘work’, though he would argue being a producer is a full-time job. The place was lined with bright, colorful stores, each with its own promising stock, and it was clear Victor was itching to go inside.

Koutarou scoffed at his enthusiasm, though in reality it was endearing to see his usually passive expression transformed into a smile. “Let’s go. There’s a store you’d like nearby; I know these streets like the hand of my hand!” He swept his hand to the side grandly to emphasise his words, which were, truth be told, more than a slight exaggeration. He rarely went shopping himself - he wore the same outfit everyday, after all.

“Really? That’s impressive, Tatsumi! I’m hopeless at that kind of thing myself, so you’ll be a great help!” He clenched his fists in excitement, having, of course, taken his words at face value.

To save face, Koutarou cleared his throat. Let’s see, he had a good feeling about… “This way!” He began to march west, his stride misleadingly confident. Victor followed close behind, clutching the straps of his backpack and gazing around at every opportunity. He had never been to a place like this before (a first time for both of them, Koutarou hadn’t either). It wasn’t until about half an hour of walking that Victor began to catch on.

“We’re not… Lost, are we?”

Koutarou took a sharp breath inward, and turned to face the other. “We are _not_ lost!”

“But all I see are houses…” Suddenly it hit him… But not quite. “Did you want to let me enjoy some of the area’s domestic architecture?”

He’d take it. “Of course.” Somewhat frantic nodding. “That kind of thing’s important, you know.”

“Oh, I agree!” Victor pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “The only problem is, my feet are hurting… Do you know anywhere where we can stop for a while?” 

“Hm…” Hand on his chin, Koutarou took a while to contemplate the question. Then, just when things looked hopeless (he may even have to formulate an _apology_ ), Victor pointed sharply into the distance.

“It’s faint, but can you see those chairs out there? I think that's a café! Come on!”

Koutarou sighed in relief once Victor’s back was turned, allowing him to lead the way. They shared the same sense of relief once they opened the door to the small café, the sweet, sugary smell of various desserts drifting pleasantly toward them. Victor chose a table by the window, sitting in a seat in the farthest corner. He felt more at ease this way in that enclosed space. Koutarou took the seat opposite from him, giving him an intent stare.

“This’ll be my treat, okay?” It was the least he could do, really, after the day’s ordeal.

“Oh, it’s fine, I can-”

“I insist,” he said, surprisingly softly. A bit taken aback, Victor decided not to press the issue, instead looking up at the waitress as she came to serve them.

“What would you two gentlemen like to eat?” She enquired, “We have a list of specials to choose from today, if either of you are interested!”

Peering down at the menu on the table, Victor spoke up, “I’ll have the castella, please.”

“Gotcha! And you, sir?”

Koutarou simply shook his head, arms crossed.

“...Okay! I’ll be just a moment!” She turned and left, leaving the two.

“...Listen,” Koutarou began, an uneasy air about him. “Sorry about today. If we’d… No, if _I’d_ stuck to the complex, none of this would have happened.” He really wasn’t used to such gestures, and his words came out stiff. He reached a hand out and placed it upon Victor’s. “If there’s anything I can do…”

Victor simply smiled fondly. “I’m with you, Tatsumi. That’s more than I could ever ask for.”

Koutarou’s expression softened, and before they knew it, the waitress returned with the castella, cut into neat slices. He watched Victor tuck in wistfully, thinking to himself.

_Perhaps this day out hadn’t been a total failure after all._


End file.
